In restaurants everywhere, individual servings of cream, half-and-half, or the like are given patrons for their coffee, tea or other beverage. The containers used to store and dispense such condiments commonly consist of a light-weight corrugated plastic cup covered with a foil lift-up lid and tab. The foil is often covered with a paper printed label identifying the product and distributor/producer thereof.
A problem with known containers used for the above purpose is that, invariably, as the foil tab is lifted, the cream or other condiment spurts out onto the clothing of the patron and his/her surroundings, thus creating a mess.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,680 discloses folded box-like cartons and foldable spouts therefor. Such containers would not be easily produced in sizes or shapes appropriate for "single-serving" condiment dispensers. Furthermore, the folded cardboard construction, comprising planar side-wall surfaces, would render the container susceptible to leakage during the rough handling associated with bulk storage and transportation of "single-serving" condiment dispensers.